This disclosure relates to a compressor shroud incorporated into a compressor for use in supplying cabin air in an aircraft.
Compressors are known and include a motor driven to rotate a shaft and in turn drive a compressor rotor. Some compressors include variable diffuser vanes. One end of the variable diffuser vanes is secured relative to a drive ring. Rotating the drive ring moves the variable diffuser vanes.
In one known compressor, the drive ring and the vanes are located on opposing sides of a compressor shroud flange. The compressor shroud flange establishes an annular channel on the vane side. Pins extend from the drive ring through apertures in the compressor shroud flange to drive the variable diffuser vanes. The apertures are established within the annular channel and at least partially covered by a retention plate that moves with the drive ring. The retention plate limits leakage through the apertures as the variable diffuser vanes are moved. The retention plate moves within the annular channel. In the past, the retention plate would sometimes bind when attempting to move the variable diffuser vanes.